Disappoinment
by aryangevin
Summary: Sasuke mendesah pelan, "aku ingin kau kembali padaku." Naruto yang tadi meminum segelas jusnya langsung tersedak mendengar perkataan dari Sasuke, "uhuk... apa kau bilang tadi?" NaruSasu. Sho-ai. RnR please?


Fanfict NaruSasu pertama saya, buat my 1st Anniversary join to Fanfiction. Tak terasa udah satu tahun saya menjadi warga FFn ini. Saya menemukan banyak pengalaman disini. Memang selama ini saya hanya menjadi seorang reader dengan pen-name Fusae Deguchi. Tapi berhubung saya udah menjadi author baru, maka saya mengganti pen-name saya menjadi MagnaEvil. Meskipun udah ganti, tapi kalian boleh manggil saya dengan nama lama saya.

Ok… jangan banyak bacot. Happy reading…. ^^

Disappointment

Story By : MagnaEvil

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, Typo, Alur Kecepetan, dll.

Don't Like Don't Read

Kepulan asap putih keluar dari bibir seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Bukan karena hawa dingin yang menyebabkan kepulan asap itu, tetapi karena si pemuda ini tengah menghisap sesuatu yang mengandung nikotin. Begitulah yang dilakukan pemuda ini, merokok ditengah kesibukan dia sebagai seorang direktur di perusahaannya. Meskipun umurnya cukup muda, tetapi jangan remehkan dia dalam soal pekerjaan. Kualitasnya dalam bekerja sangat setara atau mungkin melebihi ayahnya sendiri sewaktu menjabat sebagai direktur dulu. Tapi sayang, sang ayah dan juga ibunya sudah meninggalkan dia tiga tahun yang lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan yang menimpa orang tuanya. Untunglah masalah itu sudah selesai ditangani oleh pihak yang berwajib. Sehingga mau tak mau dia harus menjalani tugasnya sebagai pewaris tunggal Namikaze corp. dengan dibantu oleh Kakashi, orang kepercayaan ayahnya.

Pemuda Namikaze ini telah mematikan api dari rokok tersebut. Dikarenakan memang batang rokok yang berada diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah sudah memendek. Dia pun mengambil rokoknya lagi di atas meja kerjanya, dan menyalakannya. Ini sudah batang rokok yang ketiga di malam yang dingin ini. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya dalam merokok.

Pemuda satu ini memang sedang dalam keadaan free, maksudnya dia sedang menikmati malam santainya dikarenakan memang pekerjaannya sudah ia lakukan. Malam dingin ini hanya bisa ia habiskan dengan merokok dan segelas kopi agak pahit tentunya. Dia tidak suka pahit, tapi entah kenapa semenjak mengenal kebiasaan pemuda yang dulu telah mengisi hatinya itu dia menjadi tertular hingga sampai saat ini.

Mengenai pemuda yang pernah mengisi hatinya dulu, belakangan ini pemuda itu sering sekali menghubunginya. Entah dengan alasan apa tapi memang pemuda pirang ini sangat merindukan akan sosok pemuda itu. Mata onyx yang selalu memberikan tatapan tajam kepadanya, lalu rambut hitam yang mencuat kebelakang masih diingatnya bagaimana kelembutan helaian rambutnya itu, dan tak lupa juga suara baritonenya yang selalu memanggil namanya.

Tapi dulu tetaplah dulu. Dia hanya akan menjadi masa lalu bagi pemuda pirang ini. Dimana mereka mengakhiri hubungan mereka enam bulan yang lalu. Bukan karena ketidakcocokan, tetapi pemuda pirang ini yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Alasannya? Karena dia tak mau mengganggu rumah tangga mantan kekasihnya itu. Pemuda pirang ini sadar kalau dirinya selama ini hanyalah berstatus sebagai selingkuhan, bukan sebagai kekasihnya secara resmi. Tapi percayalah, menjadi selingkuhan pun akan dia jalani asalkan dia bisa selalu bersama pemuda itu, pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Beberapa jam yang lalu pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini menghubunginya, memintanya untuk bertemu dengannya di tempat biasa besok sore, yaitu di kafe dekat dengan taman Konoha. Pemuda berambut pirang ini tentu saja masih ingat dimana biasanya mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berkencan, meskipun itu adalah sebuah kafe. Entah apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh pemuda bermata onyx itu kepada dirinya. Tapi yang jelas ini akan bisa mengobati rasa rindunya.

"Huh."

Untuk kesekian kalinya dia menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Tak terasa api rokok itu hampir memakan setengah dari batang rokoknya. Tapi meskipun begitu akhirnya dia mematikan rokok tersebut. Dia sudah tak ada minat lagi untuk merokok. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya dan melangkah pergi menuju mansionnya.

xoxoxoxox

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore lebih sepuluh menit. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kini tengah bersiap-siap di dalam kamarnya. Dengan setelan kemeja berwarna putih disertai celana jeans yang melekat di tubuhnya semakin membuatnya tampak berbeda dari biasanya yang memakai setelan jas lengkap. Ditambah aksesoris kacamata hitam makin membuatnya tampak gagah. Lalu tak lupa juga menyemprotkan parfum beraroma citrus ke tubuhnya.

Mengambil kunci mobil ferrarinya, dia pun melangkah turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dari mansion Namikaze itu. Langkah tegap dan aura mempesona membuat para maid yang kebetulan lewat hanya bisa menggumamkan kata "wah" karena tuan mudanya yang begitu tampan. Tak ayal membuat para maid yang rata-rata seumuran dengannya terpaku di tempat.

Kepala pelayan di mansion itu, Iruka menghampiri tuan mudanya, yang sebelumnya menundukkan kepalanya sopan, "Tuan Muda, Anda ingin pergi kemana?"

Tuan muda itupun menoleh, "aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan, ada seseorang yang ingin kutemui," jelasnya.

"Oh begitu, apakah saya perlu menyiapkan makan malam?" tanya Iruka lagi.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "kurasa tidak perlu. Lebih baik aku makan di luar saja."

"Baiklah kalau itu permintaan Naruto-sama, saya permisi dulu," kata Iruka sambil membungkukkan badan hormat. Dengan berlalunya Iruka dari hadapannya ia pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi menemui Sasuke sesuai dengan perjanjian mereka kemarin malam.

Mobil ferrari itu pun berhenti di halaman kafe tersebut. Mematikan mesin mobil, Naruto pun keluar dari mobilnya dan menuju ke dalam kafe tersebut.

Pengunjung bergender wanita yang kebetulan melintas di dekat Naruto lagi-lagi di buat terpaku akan pesonanya seperti para maid di rumah. Tapi Naruto hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman dan berlalu. Dia pun mengedarkan pandang ke segala penjuru ruangan, sampai akhirnya mata sapphirenya menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut hitam tengah menyeruput segelas jus berwarna merah di meja nomor lima.

Dengan senyum tipis Naruto menghampiri pemuda tersebut. Mendekati pemuda bermata onyx itu, ia pun menarik mundur kursinya lalu mendudukinya.

Sang Uchiha pun menoleh ke arahnya, "lama sekali."

"Maaf, aku baru saja pulang kerja."

Tak berapa lama sang pelayan dari kafe itu menghampiri meja mereka, "maaf mengganggu, Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan tersebut kepada pemuda berambut pirang sambil menyerahkan daftar menu.

Naruto menolak pemberian daftar menu dari pelayan itu, seolah sudah hafal isi dari menu tersebut.

"Aku ingin segelas jus jeruk."

Sang pelayan tersebut menarik kembali daftar menunya, lalu dengan senyuman yang terkembang di bibirnya ia berkata, "baik. Pesanan akan tiba kira-kira sepuluh menit lagi, jadi mohon bersabar." Dan pelayan tersebut meninggalkan mereka.

Suasana canggung hinggap diantara mereka. Wajar saja, hampir selama enam bulan mereka tidak bertemu dan baru kali ini mereka bertemu kembali.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya seseorang memecah keheningan yang berasal dari bibir pemuda bermata onyx.

"Kabarku sangat baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Kabarku juga baik," sahutnya disertai senyum tipis.

Lalu sang pelayan yang menghampiri mereka tadi datang kembali dengan nampan yang berisi segelas jus jeruk sesuai pesanan Naruto tadi.

Pelayan itu meletakkan jus itu dengan hati-hati, kalau saja jus itu akan tumpah. "Ini pesanan yang Anda minta, selamat menikmati." Dengan senyum pelayan itu melangkah pergi.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto tersenyum kepada pelayan yang telah pergi itu.

Melihat senyum yang dikeluarkan Naruto itu, tak ayal membuat Sasuke merasakan panas menjalari di wajahnya itu. Sudah lama dia tak melihat senyum Naruto itu. Ini semakin membuatnya merindukan akan sosok pemuda di depannya itu.

Narutopun menyeruput minuman jusnya, "bagaimana keadaan istrimu?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang mata onyx milik Sasuke.

Sasuke balas memandang, "maksudmu Sakura? Dia baik."

"Begitu," kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas pelan. "Lalu apakah dia sudah berisi?"

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto itu, "jangan membicarakan dia di sini, aku menyuruhmu kesini bukan untuk membicarakannya!" tukas Sasuke kesal karena Naruto membicarakan tentang istrinya.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Naruto. "Lalu kau mau membicarakan apa?"

Sasuke mendadak diam. Dia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana pembicaraan ini. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang pandai berbasa-basi. Maka dengan setengah keberaniannya pun ia harus mengutarakan maksud dan tujuannya datang kesini.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, "aku ingin kau kembali padaku."

Naruto yang tadi meminum segelas jusnya langsung tersedak mendengar perkataan dari Sasuke, "uhuk... apa kau bilang tadi?"

Sasuke kesal karena harus mengulang perkataan yang mati-matian dia keluarkan. Sasuke tidak suka mengulang perkataannya.

"Apa kau tuli?"

Naruto mengambil tissue untuk membersihkan noda jus di sekitar bibirnya itu, "baiklah, aku mendengarnya tadi. Kau ingin aku kembali padamu?"

Sasuke diam. Tentu saja iya.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang berwarna tan itu, "kenapa aku harus kembali padamu?"

Dengan mantap Sasuke menjawab, "karena aku membutuhkanmu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan istrimu itu?"

Sasuke menolehkan pandangannya dari Naruto, "dia selingkuh."

"Bukankah kau sama saja?"

Sasuke merasa tertohok mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir pemuda berambut pirang itu. Bukankah ia sama saja dengan istrinya? Bahkan ia yang sudah memulainya dari awal semenjak ia dan Sakura pacaran bukan?

"Kau sama saja dengan istrimu itu Sasuke, kau juga yang memulainya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Jadi tidak ada bedanya bukan?"

Sasuke semakin menundukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan dari Naruto. Ya, dia sama dengan istrinya, sama-sama berselingkuh. Impas bukan?

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalaupun aku kembali padamu, apa untungnya bagiku? Yang ada aku harus menahan sakit hatiku setiap melihat kau bermesraan dengan perempuan yang sudah menjadi istrimu itu. Aku akan lebih sakit lagi jika aku harus berpura-pura tidak peduli setiap aku bertemu kalian berdua dimana pun. Hanya orang bodoh yang tahan setiap kali melihat mantan kekasihnya bermesraan dengan sahabatnya yang sudah menjadi istrinya." Dengan perkataannya itu sudah mewakili perasaannya saat ini. Naruto tidak ingin sakit hatinya bertambah kali ini.

Ada perasaan bersalah di hatinya ketika Naruto mengucapkan sederet kalimat yang mewakili perasaannya itu. Sungguh selama ini dia tidak tahu kalau Naruto sesakit itu melihatnya dengan Sakura selalu bersama.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk itu, "kalau kau mau, aku bisa menceraikannya dan hidup bersama denganmu."

"Apa?" Naruto benar-benar terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia akan menceraikan Sakura?

"Kau bermaksud meninggalkannya? Kau baru saja menikahinya empat bulan yang lalu Sasuke, dan tiba-tiba kau mau menceraikannya lalu hidup bersamaku?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya singkat.

"Kau gila Sasuke. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Sakura? Aku tidak ingin dia merasa terluka jika kau memilih hidup denganku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "dia bisa saja menikah dengan selingkuhannya itu. Kau masih ingat dengan Gaara?"

"Gaara? Si Sabaku itu?" tanya Naruto heran.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya itu, "tentu saja bodoh. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

Naruto terkekeh kecil, "memangnya ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia yang selama ini menjadi selingkuhan Sakura. Dan kau tau fakta apa yang kudapatkan?"

Naruto semakin seksama mendengarkan penuturan dari Sasuke.

"Dia adalah tunangan Sakura sebelum Sakura menjadi kekasihku."

Naruto membelalakan matanya, "jadi Gaara tunangan Sakura?"

Sasuke diam membenarkan pertanyaan ulangan dari Naruto. Dilihatnya Naruto mengusap mukanya kasar lalu membuang nafas berat.

Naruto lalu menyandarkan punggunya ke kursi itu, "aku sungguh bingung dengan situasi ini." Mendengar pernyataan dari Sasuke membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. Lantas dia memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya untuk meredakan sedikit rasa peningnya.

"Jadi, kau akan kembali padaku?" tanya Sasuke kembali. Memastikan kalau pemuda ini tidak lupa akan permintaannya tadi.

Naruto menatap dalam ke arah mata onyx itu, "aku tidak tahu Sasuke, semua ini begitu tiba-tiba."

Sasuke mengambil tangan kanan Naruto lalu menggenggamnya, "aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu." Ada sedikit kesedihan di mata onyx itu.

Pemuda pirang itu melepaskan genggaman di tangannya itu lembut, "beri aku waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya."

Sasuke merasa sedikit kecewa ketika tangan tan itu menyingkirkan genggamannya. Tapi dia maklum akan kondisi Naruto yang masih tidak mempercayai semuanya.

"Baiklah Sasuke, kurasa aku akan pergi sekarang." Pandangan matanya terarah ke jendela di sampingnya. "Sudah malam."

"Baiklah." Dengan begitu Naruto menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kertas dari dompetnya yang nominalnya cukup besar ke atas meja. "Aku akan membayar semua pesananmu," ucapnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu," gumam Sasuke kecil tapi Naruto masih bisa menangkap gumaman tersebut. Dia tersenyum kecil.

xoxoxoxox

Sudah seminggu hari belakangan ini Sasuke mencoba untuk menghubungi Naruto. Tapi tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda dari Naruto untuk sekedar menjawab telpon darinya maupun membalas pesan singkat darinya. Sasuke juga sudah mencoba untuk menghubunginya lewat perusahaannya tapi selalu saja Naruto menolak semua panggilannya. Dia juga bahkan sudah pernah untuk mendatangi perusahaannya itu. Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto menolak untuk bertemu dengannya.

Sasuke takut kalau Naruto akan meninggalkannya dan mencampakkannya. Dia tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi padanya. Bahkan saking percaya dirinya dia bahwa Naruto akan kembali padanya, Sasuke telah melayangkan surat gugatan cerai pada istrinya itu ke pengadilan. Tapi untuk saat ini perceraian itu masih dalam proses.

Ketika dia sedang asik menikmati malam dingin ini sendirian, tiba-tiba ponsel yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya berada bergetar. Sasuke yakin kalau itu adalah salah satu karyawannya di perusahaannya menghubunginya untuk mendiskusikan masalah meeting besok dengan para kliennya. Dengan sedikit berat hati Sasuke bangkit dari kursi malasnya menuju tempat ponselnya berada. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya itu. Bukan nama karyawannya yang muncul seperti dugaannya tadi, tapi melainkan nama yang selama ini dihubunginya. Namikaze naruto.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya itu.

"Halo."

"Halo, Sasuke." Suara khas cempreng menyambut dari seberang sana.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

Terdengar suara helaan nafas, "maaf kalau selama ini aku seperti menghindarimu."

Sasuke hanya diam. Menunggu pemuda di seberang sana melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu. Apa kau besok malam ada waktu?"

Sasuke tengah berfikir. Mengingat-ingat jadwal apa saja yang akan dilaluinya besok. Untuk besok malam sepertinya kosong.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Besok kita bertemu di taman Konoha. Bisa kan?" tanya pemuda di sebrangnya.

"Hn."

"Jam delapan malam. Kuharap kau tidak telat. Sampai ketemu besok."

Urat kening Sasuke sedikit berkedut mendengar perkataan Naruto. Kuharap kau tidak telat. Memangnya selama ini siapa yang sering telat? Tapi semua itu tak dipermasalahkannya.

"Sampai ketemu besok." Dan sambungan itu terputus.

xoxoxoxox

Malam ini seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Bersuhu dingin, tapi tak membuat sebagian orang mengurungkan niatnya untuk menikmati malam yang indah ini. Hanya bermodalkan mantel tebal dan juga syal, cukup membuat tubuh para pejalan menghangat.

Pemuda berambut pirang ini sedang duduk di kursi direkturnya. Menikmati malam dengan sebatang rokok yang menyala di antara sela-sela jarinya. Tak lupa juga kopi pahit disertai takoyaki di meja kerjanya yang baru saja dibeli oleh salah satu office boy yang masih berada di kantor tersebut.

Malam ini dia akan menjawab semuanya. Dia lantas menerima permintaan Sasuke untuk kembali padanya. Dia sangat merindukannya akan sosok pemuda berwajah dingin itu. Tapi kerinduannya terpecahkan oleh perasaan ragu-ragu. Dia takut akan sakit hati melandanya kembali. Dan jujur, ia tak mau sahabatnya itu, Sakura diceraikan oleh Sasuke. Tapi toh Sasuke sudah terlanjur menceraikannya, meskipun perceraian itu masih dalam proses.

Sebatang rokok itu dihisapnya untuk kesekian kalinya, lalu menghembuskan asap putih yang menyerupai embun itu. Diliriknya arloji yang tertera pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Masih ada waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit sebelum menemui Sasuke. Lebih baik dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan jalan-jalan.

Jalanan cukup ramai ketika dia mengendarai mobil ferrarinya. Banyak para pejalan kaki yang modar sana sini membeli sesuatu untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong. Memang cuaca dingin membuat segalanya menjadi lapar dan membutuhkan sesuatu yang hangat agar bisa dimakan. Hingga saat ini kedai-kedai yang ditemui Naruto menjadi penuh.

Mata Naruto tak sengaja menangkap sesosok perempuan berambut merah muda sedang duduk-duduk di dalam sebuah kafe dekat dengan dinding kaca yang transparan. Sosok itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu dengan tangan menopang dagu. Membuat Naruto langsung saja menghampiri wanita itu yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya.

Naruto kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe itu setelah memarkirkan mobil ferrarinya. Dengan senyum yang tak lebar dia membawa kakinya mendekati perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu tak sadar ketika ada seseorang yang mendekatinya dari belakangnya. Matanya menerawang kosong disertai setitik air yang meluncur di pipinya. Hal ini membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberi kejutan atas kedatangannya.

Dengan pelan-pelan, Naruto menyentuh pundak sahabatnya. "Sakura," panggilnya lembut.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Sakura pun terlonjak kaget ketika ada yang menyentuh pundaknya, lantas dia menolehkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tersebut.

"Na-Naruto?" Dengan cepat Sakura menghapus jejak-jejak airmatanya di pipinya. Ia tak mau sahabatnya melihatnya menangis.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini," pintanya seraya menunjuk kursi di depan Sakura.

"Ah ya, silahkan," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Tumben kamu ke sini, ada apa?"

"Tidak. Aku kebetulan lewat di sekitar sini dan melihatmu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menemuimu saja. Kau habis menangis?" tanya Naruto simpati.

Sakura hanya tertawa ringan, "iya, tapi sudah tak apa."

"Ada masalah? Kau bisa cerita denganku." Naruto mencoba membujuk sakura agar menceritakan perihal kenapa dia menangis malam ini.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, tak berapa lama muncul pelayan wanita di kafe itu menghampiri meja mereka.

"Maaf mengganggu," kata pelayan tersebut sambil tersenyum. "Anda mau pesan apa?" tanyanya sembari menyerahkan daftar menu.

Naruto menolak pemberian pelayan itu, "aku pesan cappucino."

Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Naruto, "hanya itu? Ada yang lain?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih."

"Baiklah. Pesanan akan tiba lima menit lagi, jadi mohon bersabar." Dan pelayan itu berlalu.

"Jadi kau mau cerita?" ulang naruto kepada sahabatnya.

"Maaf Naruto, untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa menceritakannya," tolak Sakura halus sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sakura menggeleng, "bukan. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke."

"Begitu," tanggap Naruto singkat.

Perempuan berambut merah muda itu menghirup nafas pelan, meredakan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk, lalu menatap Naruto, "bagaimana kabarmu?"

Naruto yang semula memandang jalanan di luar melalui dinding kaca berbalik memandang Sakura, "sejauh ini baik. Tak ada masalah serius. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik."

Lalu pelayan pun menghampiri meja mereka. Membawakan segelas cappucino di atas nampan yang dibawanya. Lalu meletakkannya didekat Naruto.

"Ini pesanan Anda. Selamat menikmati."

Keheningan melanda di antara mereka ketika pelayan itu pergi. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara, kecuali pengunjung yang ada di kafe tersebut. Naruto menyeruput cappucinonya dengan hati-hati begitupun Sakura menyeruput minuman yang tinggal setengah itu di tangannya.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura sehingga membuat Naruto menoleh padanya. "Aku harus pergi dulu. Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi." Sakura bangkit dari kursinya. Dia pun menyampirkan tas kecilnya di bahu kanannya. "Jaa ne." Dan sakura pun berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya sekilas.

"Jaa." Naruto membalas lambaian Sakura.

Kini dia sendirian di kafe tersebut. Membuatnya merasa dilanda kebosanan. Tak ada seseorang yang bisa diajaknya hanya sekedar untuk mengobrol. Dan ia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kafe tersbut. Tak lupa meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja tersebut untuk membayar harga dari cappucino yang diminumnya.

xoxoxoxox

Ketika jam dinding di apartemennya menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berangkat sekarang juga. Tidak ada hal penting yang ia lakukan di apartemennya. Lagipula sambil berjalan-jalan tak ada salahnya sembari menunggu waktu yang dijanjikan Naruto kemarin malam. Mungkin dengan jalan-jalan begini dia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk dikunjunginya.

Dia merapatkan mantelnya. Cuaca malam ini cukup membuat tubuhnya kedinginan. Sehingga nampak kepulan asap putih ketika dia menghembuskan napasnya. Tak lupa ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya untuk mencapai kehangatan.

Ketika perempuan-perempuan yang tak sengaja melintas didekatnya, hanya bisa memandang wajah tampan pemilik bermata onyx ini. Pesonanya sanggup melelehkan hati wanita manapun. Para wanita itu hanya terkikik senang. Tapi Sasuke hanya bersikap seolah tak peduli.

Tak ada yang menarik ketika ia berjalan-jalan. Sehingga memutuskan untuk menunggu Naruto saja di taman Konoha. Di taman itu cukup ramai di kunjungi banyak orang. Tapi tidak sebanyak pengunjung seperti biasanya dikarenakan cuaca yaang kelewat dingin.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandang, lalu menemukan bangku panjang yang kosong di dekat pohon cemara. Tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku kosong itu dan mendudukinya.

Hampir satu jam ia menunggu, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Naruto. Hal ini membuat dirinya berdecak kesal. Mengumpat dan mengutuk pemuda pirang itu yang tak kunjung datang.

Sasuke menangkap sesosok perempuan berambut merah muda dengan mantel berwarna senada melekat di tubuhnya. Sasuke kenal dengan sosok itu. Dia adalah istrinya yang akan menjadi mantan istri dalam tempo dekat.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya ketika melihat sosok itu tengah dalam keadaan kacau. Bisa dilihatnya wajah istrinya itu kusut dan pucat, tak lupa ada jejak-jejak airmata di pipinya itu.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura pelan.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku ada disini?" tanya sasuke langsung pada intinya.

"Aku kebetulan lewat di sekitar sini dan menemukan di sini. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menghampirimu," jelas Sakura. Dia masih takut memandang wajah suaminya itu mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadapnya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "sebaiknya kau pergi. Aku sedang tak ingin melihatmu." Sasuke berkata dingin.

"..." Tak ada pergerakan dari Sakura untuk meninggalkan Sasuke. Sehingga Sasuke memutuskan untuk bangkit, berniat untuk meninggalkan Sakura.

Mengetahui Sasuke meninggalkannya sendirian, dengan cepat Sakura memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Sedikit terkejut karena Sakura memeluknya tiba-tiba, tapi tak ada penolakkan darinya.

Sakura kembali terisak di punggung Sasuke, "Sasuke, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Lepaskan aku Sakura," pinta Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Kumohon maafkan aku dan kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Aku janji tak akan melakukannya lagi.'

"..." Sasuke tak menyahut perkataan dari Sakura. Hanya diam mematung.

"Gaara, dia ternyata telah bertunangan dengan perempuan lain. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Sungguh aku bodoh menerimanya kembali dalam hidupku. Kumohon Sasuke, maafkan aku." Kini airmata semakin bercucuran deras dari matanya. Jari-jarinya pun ia cengkram kuat di mantel Sasuke. Seolah-olah tak membiarkan dirinya pergi.

Sasuke mengusap rambutnya kebelakang, "semuanya sudah terlambat Sakura."

"Tidak. Belum terlambat!" seru Sakura tak menerima jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Semuanya sudah selesai. Cukup sampai disini." Dengan begitu Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura denga sedikit paksaan.

"Tapi aku masih mencintaimu, Sasuke!" Sakura kembali berseru hingga menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar. "Aku masih mencintaimu," kali ini dengan suara pelan.

"Dan aku juga tidak mencintaimu lagi."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat mata emerald Sakura terbelalak. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku mencintai orang lain."

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menangis menyesali perbuatannya. Dia menyesal telah berselingkuh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tak tega melihat Sakura menangis hanya bisa mendekatinya dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Sampai tangisan Sakura mereda. Tapi mereka belum merubah posisinya.

Setelah dirasa dirinya sudah sedikit tenang, Sakura mulai berkata, "Sasuke, aku punya permintaan."

"Apa itu?"

"Cium aku."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Cium aku, untuk yang terakhir."

Tanpa berbasa-basi Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Sakura. Mengabulkan permohonan Sakura sebelum mereka benar-benar terpisah.

Yang dirasakan Sasuke ketika dia mencium Sakura adalah keputus asaan. Tak ada gairahan yang selama ini Sasuke rasakan ketika dia mencium istriya dulu. Tapi meskipun begitu dia tetap menikmatinya.

Mereka un melepaskan ciumannya. Ada rasa kekecawaan hinggap di hati Sakura ketika dia melepaskan ciuman mereka. Bagaimanapun itu adalah ciuman terakhir mereka.

"Terima kasih."

"Hn."

"Sa-suke?"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang ketika didengarnya ada seseorang memanggil namanya. Dia kenal suara itu, tentu saja. Dia pun perlahan menoleh ke arah kanannya dan mendapati Naruto berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya, "Na-ruto?"

"Jadi... kalian sudah baikan?" tanya Naruto kepada sosok pemuda pemudi di hadapannya. Ada nada kekecewaan di dalamnya.

Sakura yang tak tahu menahu dengan semua ini hanya bisa berkata, "Naruto? Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

Naruto tersenyum menatap Sakura, "aku hanya kebetulan lewat di sini dan menemukan kalian. Tapi syukurlah kalian sudah berbaikan. Aku lebih baik pergi daripada menjadi pengganggu di sini."

Sakura menatap dalam mata sapphire itu. Ada rasa kekecewaan yang tersirat di dalamnya. Sakura kini gantian menatap mata Sasuke, arah pandangnya begitu berbeda ketika dia menatap Naruto. 'Mungkinkah Naruto yang dimaksud Sasuke?'

Naruto berbalik dari tempatnya, kemudian melangkah pergi. Dan disaat itu pula Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke membuat Naruto menoleh kepadanya.

"Ini semua salah paham Naruto, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!" serunya sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto.

Naruto menatap ke arah tangannya kemudian beralih ke mata onyx itu, "tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi. Semuanya sudah jelas. Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh waktu itu."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak. Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Naruto tersenyum mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke, "kau tau, aku kesini bermaksud untuk menerimamu kembali. Tapi aku bodoh tak menyadari bahwa saat itu kau hanya main-main."

Sasuke mengeratkan pergelangan tangan Naruto, "tidak. Itu tidak benar."

Naruto melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkraman sasuke, "aku tidak mau merasakan sakit hati untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke. Aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan sakit hati ini setiap melihatmu bermesraan dengan Sakura. Kembalilah padanya, dia mencintaimu."

"Naruto..."

"Selamat tinggal Sasuke. Semoga hidupmu indah." Dengan begitu, Narutopun meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keterpurukkan.

'Maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi. Cukup Sakura saja yang berhak mencintaimu dan yang kau cintai.'

**FIN**

Yeah... tamatnya jadi gaje gini. Narutonya terlalu OOC, dan juga Sasukenya.

Aku merasa, kok scene NaruSasunya dikit amat ya? Itu kissingnya lagi, bukannya kissing NaruSasu malah SasuSaku, gomeeen!

Setelah aku baca ulang, kok jadi NaruSasuSaku ya? Iya kan? Pengennya jadi NaruSasu, eh malah jadi gitu. Kuharap ini tidak mengecewakan. Aku ngerjainnya cuma tiga hari dan malam-malam pula #Curcolngajelas #Abaikan.

So... reviewnya ditunggu ya? Kritik boleh sepedas apapun itu, tapi flame yang bisanya cuma ngejek karya orang lain tidak akan diterima.


End file.
